Voldemort's Daughter
by Draco.max.and.me
Summary: Voldemort adopts a baby girl whose parents he just killed and raises her as his own.  But after he dies, what will happen to her?  And what about when he comes back?
1. The Meeting

**I am completely aware that the series was written after the events happened by J.K. Rowling. I'm not sure what year they started in so I will say 1997:)**

**Disclaimer: If you think I wrote Harry Potter, then how the heck are you even intelligent enough to read this?**

**Claimer: I came up with this particular story. Enjoy :)**

Three months Before Harry Battles Voldemort for the first time.

"Please! We'll give you anything! Just spare our daughter!" The couple cowered but still managed to shield their tiny infant daughter under thier bodies.

"Why should I then? You are ridiculous half-bloods." Lord Voldemort's razor-sharp voice inquired, chilling even the death eaters to their very core. "Respectable, Pure-blood families mating with disgusting Mud-Bloods. Leaving their offspring to be cursed with the fact that their parents are blood traitors ans scum!" Voldemort smashed his fist on the table and shattering a glass plate. Looking down for a moment, he picked some of the glass up and crushed it in his hand letting the glass sand fall to the carpet.

"And now, because of what you've done, I am going to kill you." He said, pointing his wand at the terrified husband and wife. After he ended their lives he turned to leave. A whimper came from the floor.

"Bellatrix, search the room."

"Yes My Lord. What are we looking for?"

"Life" He spat.

Bellatrix and the other Death eaters left to look and Voldemort sat stiffly on the green couch.

He felt a small tug on the hem of his robes. He bent slightly to see a small girl, about a year of age, playing with a flyaway string on his cloths. She looked to be about a year of age, big bright blue eyes, petite features, and short, curly, light blond hair.

Something about this girl made him want to pick her up, so he did. She cuddled up to him obviously unknowing of the fact that he just killed her family and cooed. You can imagine what Bellatrix thought when Voldemort suggested that they adopt a toddler but, she went along with it. What choice did she have really?

"Lauren"

"What My Lord?"

"Her name is Lauren. It means laurel in Latin"

"Oh. Of course."

"Tell the Mallfoys that I want a baby girl nursury set up at headquqrters. From now on, this child is my child and should be treated so. From now on, This child is royalty."


	2. Where's my daddy?

Lauren was still getting to know her new father. All memory of her original parents was completely erased and remapped by the Malfoys. Now, she thought Voldemort was her father, Bellatrix Lestrange was her mother, Draco was her cousin and the Malfoys were her aunt and uncle. They all were fine with the baby. She used her sweet, baby girl charm to calm the Dark Lord. Whatever she did, he could see no wrong in. When he wasn't out killing people in horrible ways, he was criticizing the way everyone took care of her. They were all reminded of Rhett Butler from Gone with the wind. It was a strange life, but it was the most happy and at ease that Voldemort had felt in three years. Then one day, a messenger came. Wormtail came willingly to betray his most beloved friends. Voldemort didn't ask questions as to why, he didn't really care. All he wanted to do was drop everything and go take on his most challenging kill yet, the Potters.

Five days later the happy little family that once was, was no more. Little Draco and Lauren cowered in the corner while Draco's father shouted and slamed stuff and eventually went very quiet. Lauren being the crafty little girl that she was, taught Draco how to spy without being suspected. They tried spying on the meetings but all they could gather was that a little boy was alive and "The Man" was dead. Lauren haden't seen or heard from her father in weeks and she missed him terribly. Draco on the other hand was relived when his father wasn't around. She couldn't understand how he disliked him. She thought they must all be wonderful like her seemed to be.

Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months and still there was no sign of her "Daddy". She didn't know what else to do. Mummy wouldn't tell her, she just cried. So she did what any clever little girl would do. She asked her best friend's mum who was practically hers as well.

She decided it would be best if she asked while Aunt Cissy was reading her and Draco thier bedtime story- "Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump".

"She Is a witch we must-"

"Aunt Cissy?" she interrupted in her cutest little girl voice.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where my daddy?"

"Oh, um. Luscious, would you come in here please? You too Bella, we have to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Draco said, always defensive of his younger cousin.

"Your Daddy can't come back." Bella said.

"Why?"

"He is gone." Bella said stiffly.

"Where?"

"We don't know."

"Oh..."

"Its going to be alright baby. I will never leave you. You're all I have left of him." Bella said with a sniff.

"Ok mama. I love you."

"I think you go." Draco said

"Love you both then. Goodnight."

Lauren didn't cry over Voldemort, not once. He would have been proud.


	3. Train Ride

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for favoriteing and putting me on alert! I really appreciate that! Now for the next step. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you wish I'd stop writing this so that you can get back to some good ole' fanfic? Tell me in this nifty thing called reviews! Criticism is completely welcome! Ok well I've gone on far to long so please enjoy another chapter of _Voldemort's Daughter!_**

10 years had passed since Voldemort first found Me. Now, the (In my honest opinion) absolutely adorable little girl I used to be, is all grown-up to 11 year old. I grew out my hair down my back but always keep it in a pony-tail to keep the wretched curls under control. I think ist adorable and it reminds me of my mother. Its Bright blonde and have little natural ringlets of black in it. Draco and me joke that its why I'm a tiny smidge bipolar. He calls me night and day, thunder and lightning, and sometimes good and evil. I'll usually come-back with well I guess you're all good and I'm the evil one, just look at your hair!

I stood next to my best friend and practically brother Draco Malfoy in my favorite purple top, cut-offs and black sneakers with green laces that I always wear.

"This train is never coming, is it?" I said none to patient. "I'll guess not," Draco said with a sneer. I can read people like a book (and plus I've known Draco just forever) so I can tell that he only makes that face 'cuz he can't think of anything witty to say. I'm the brains in this family. And the bitter yet sweet one. And the talented one. And basically the most powerful one in general. But hey, who's keeping track any way?

"Well I wish It would hurry. I'm starting to get vehement" I always try to use big words. "What the hell does that mean?" Draco has a nasty mouth but I usually straighten him out. I put on my fierce face and look him straight in the eyes. "Draco, you aren't yet elven. Curses are for dark wizards and Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Not for ten year old boys who are trying to act tough." Draco smirks and says whatever and then the train comes. _Our_ train comes. I check my watch. Its eleven o'clock on the dot. Time for me and Draco to say good bye to dishwashing and food cooking spells and say hello to**_ real_** magic.

Once we get on the train, I follow Draco to the Slytherin hot-spot. I want to be in Slytherin. Its powerful and will help me to reach my full potential, but then me and Draco can stay together. I guess it just matters what the Sorting hat deems suitable. I get a compartment with a girl whose face looks like a dog, and a very attractive looking boy. Draco comes in and sits bye me. I start chatting it up with the dog-faced girl who's name is Pansy (who it turns out a dislike her, but she adores me), and examine the boy across from me. The girl gets quiet and leans in. "Come change robes with me, I'll tell you what I know about Blaise if you tell me about that other boy." "Ok, lets go"

"Where are you going?" Draco's hand catches my leg as I open the door to the compartment. He's being protective again. "We're just off to change into our robes." i have to say something to reassure him or he'll start to worry again. "Buy me something off the snack trolly?" "Yeah all right. Licorice wands?" "You know me so well! And a butterbeer?"

We finally leave and head to a private compartment near the back. While we change, we talk. "Ok, so tell me all about Draco!" "There's not really that much to tell. We grew up together, he's super protective, he hates the color red, and I love him like he's my brother." Yep, that about summed up Draco. Pansy had a look on her face that screamed THATS ALL? "There's not really that much to tell about him." I said with a shrug.

"Well then I'll just have to tell you a small bit about Blaise!" "Darling girl," I always call people a pet name when I want to slap them. "I... Ok, what do you want to know?" I spent the next half hour answering every question you could ask about a person, from wether he preferred boxers to briefs and chocolate to vanilla and if he had every had a girlfriend (just in case you're wondering, the answers are boxers, vanilla, and yes, her name was shut the hell up I wanna know about Blaise!). I eventually got away from Pansy but I didn't really want to go back to the compartment so I just walked around the train until I found an extremely frazzled girl with bushy brown hair.

"Do you need some help?"

"Oh yesyesyes! I'm trying to find a toad! I'm Hermione by the way. Have you seen a toad perhaps?" She talked extremely fast and ran around a bit.

"Oh, um no but I can help you to look."

"Oh thank you so very much! Well I must get back to looking. Bye!" She just ran off then so I started looking for this dang toad. I started walking just as the train made a sharp turn and fell right through the open door of a compartment on my bottom none to daintily. Quickly I got up to see to boys staring down at me. One with very messy jet black hair and glasses and another with bright red hair, tons of freckles and dirt on his nose.

"Oh hello, I'm Lauren." I say as I turn to go. But of course, every guy I meet wants to talk more so thats just what I stayed to do, i swear.


	4. Distant Cousins?

As it turns out, the boy with the freckles is Ronald Weasly and the boy with the glasses is Harry Potter. My first instinct was to hate him thoroughly but he started to grow on me when he called my hair fabulous. He didn't mean to kill my father, right? Whatever, I can look past all that seeing as he's quite the looker. After I promised them I would drop by Gryffendor Tower sometime I left to go find Draco.

I didn't have to look very long as he ran right into me! Literally! I wasn't paying attention and ran right into some boys who looked to be at least third years.

"Hey watch it! Oh its you, Lauren. Where have you been? Pansy was back an hour ago!"

"Draco? Is that you? I've just been meeting new people. I see you've done the same." Draco stepped out from behind the big guys and smiled.

"Yeah! This is Crabbe, and thats Goyle." He leaned in and whispered "Blaise suggested them to me, I don't think they look like half wits."

"Oh, so you're friends wth Blaise now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No matter. Go have fun I'll see you later."

I went back to our compartment to find Pansy and Blaise yucking it up. Or rather, Pansy was cracking up and Blaise had a pained expression on his face. "Hey, who are those foot-bigger-than-their-brain guys out there with Draco?" I asked as I walked in. Blaise gave me a thank-you face. "Those are my cousins." well that made no sense whatsoever but its Pansy. "Distant cousins?" Blaise asked trying to hide a grin. "Not really." Pansy was not quite as amused as we were.

"Well I guess I'll go find someone else to talk to then." Pansy left then but not before winking and flipping me the birdie.

As soon as she was gone we just laughed even harder. After gasping to silance, Blaise stuck out his hand. "We never really met. You're...Pansy?" "Oh my Rowling. Don't insult me like that!" I said with a laugh. "I'm Lauren." I took his hand. I could tell we would be good friends.


	5. What A night

Finally we get to Hogwarts. Six promises to sit by someone and one terrifying boat ride later (I am deathly afraid of deep water), we were in the Great Hall to be sorted. I stood by Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. We three already knew we would be in Slytherin, no question. Me being the most evil man to ever walk the face of the Earth's daughter, Draco being my cousin, Blaise being a death eater's son and Pansy being herself, we're practically already in the good ole' house. It was the half-wits we were worried about. They're just all bark. Not one _smidge_ of bite. I guess you just make with what you got.

A stern looking lady holding a beat up old hat came into the chamber.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

We followed her through a hall that reminded me a little bit about Gringotts with it's torches on the walls and the stone floors. She gave a little speech that I barely listened to and then we followed her again. We went into a giant room full of noisy kids. More people than I had seen even at the World Cup!

Then I hear a little voice singing.

_" -sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the noble Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be."_

Then It talked about all the houses and what not. Then, the names were called.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A moments pause and then-

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan!" another Huffleuff.

"Boot, Terry!" The first Ravenclaw

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown became the first Gryffendor but, Millicent Bullstrode went to Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" was a Hufflepuff and then the girl trying to find the toad, Hermione Granger, became a Gryffendor.

After a while me, Draco, and Pansy all became Slytherins. Then the two boys on the train, Harry and Ron became Gryffendors followed by Blaise who was Slytherin (No surprise there.)

After the feast, Professor Snape lead us to our common room and told us the password. After you got over the subtle eeriness, it was sort of nice. There wernt going to be any classes tommorow so Pansy, Millicent, me, and Daphne went into the first year boys' dormitory and just hang around together all night. As it turns out Millicent, Tracey, and Pansy share their adorable dislike for me and my flamboyant personality, bless them. Draco, Blaise, Daphne and me hit it off and are planning on hanging out tomorrow after lessons. As for Goyle, Nott, and Crabbe, each was stupider than the last. The only difference was that Theo, Nott, was small and weasly.

It was five AM when I was kicked out of sleep by Draco who was on the window seat next to me. Had I been asleep? Oh no. We had to get out of her before the sun rose. Quickly and quietly, I woke up Daphne.

"Go away, I'm asleep." she slurred drowsily. "Ok then, I'll just let you find Professor Snape find you in here wearing your night gown." She practically hopped out of bed and we woke up the other girls by using the same threats that I used on Daphne.

Only once we were across the hall and safe in our room did we dare to breathe. Daphne and me were the only girls who stayed awake and got ready. How can one sleep when you're so excited. I was finally at Hogwarts, finally in my Dorm, and finally about to be late to breakfast for what I could tell woudn't be the last time. Screw the other girls and what they thought. This Slytherin was about to kick some first day ass!


End file.
